Memories
by Bluesky24
Summary: Ash has to leave May the morning after her birthday. See what happens when they meet 10 yrs later. I still suck at summaries so eh. Oh and some CalavlierShipping thrown in there as well.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and this just came to me like an annoying fly. I had to get it out of my head. Now heres the first chapter enjoy!

Discaimler: I don not own Pokemon if I did... you don't want to know

* * *

Today is the worst day of my life. First is the fact that that is my 14th birthday and my new clothes that my parents got were ruined because of a passing car splashed muddy water on them. Another thing that happened is I forgot my backpack in my house I had all my homework in there and progress reports were due today. My boyfriend Ash was absent so Drew was all over me all day and it sucked. On my way back to my house I was chased by a stray dog and when I got to my house my hair was all over the place and I noticed that I lost my house key. And to make matters all worse I got stuck trying to climb in from my bedrooms window.

"Of all people why does today have to be the worst? What have I done to deserve this," I said falling into my bedroom's floor. I walked into the living room and saw all the curtains were closed and the lights were off. I turned on the lights and Ash, my Parents, Max, Dawn, some of my family that lived here in Petalburg, Brendan, and some of my friends at school. They all yelled," SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!"

I felt shock that they planed everything while I was at school having the worse day ever. Well at least there is some good in this day. "You guys. Let me go fix my hair and change my clothes and we can start this party." I went up stairs and put on some fresh clothes and quickly brushed my hair to its signature look. As I went down stairs I saw Ash on the couch looking really depressed. I sat next to him. "Hey Ash what's wrong. You look down."

"Hey May, there's something I need to tell you. It's about why I wasn't at school."

"Is it good news cause I need some after the day I had," he looked at me with eyes saying that it wasn't going to be good. I gulped. "Remember that my dad died in that car accident a few months ago?" I nodded. "Well because of that my mom didn't have enough money to continued living here. The company offered a job transfer to Viridian city and a job raise. She thought about it a bit and accepted the offer. She knew that if we stayed here we wouldn't be able to pay the bills with the income she has. We found a small house in a small town called Pallet or something like that and it's pretty close to Viridian city."

"When will you leave," I asked not wanting to hear the answer. "Tomorrow morning." I saw small tears form on the boarders of his auburn eyes. I felt tears form in my eyes as well. "No… No no no no no this can't be happening. What happened to us being together forever Ash?"

"I know it hurts May. You had no idea what it fells like when I was packing my stuff. I just couldn't leave without any sadness. So I saw this ribbon for sale," he said holding up a beautiful ribbon with a gold medal in the middle. "Ash thanks but I don't have anything to give you" I thought a bit then I got an idea. I ran to my dad. "Dad can you cut this ribbon in halve?'

"Sure," he said taking the ribbon and going to the basement. A few minutes later he came out with the ribbon cut perfectly in halve. I thank him and take it and show it to Ash. I give him one half. "Here I keep one half and you the other. Well we should just enjoy the rest of today and not think about you moving ok?" Ash smiled and nodded.

A few hours later

As everyone left, Ash stuck around to help clean up the house. He was holding a large trash bag. "Well I guess this is good bye," he said. I hugged him and gave him a long passionate kiss that he gladly gave back. "Well I got to go." He took out the trash and put it in the bin and walked towards his house. I closed the door and ran up stairs and locked myself in my room. Thank goodness it's Friday. I cried out my brains while I looked at all the pictures, videos, and the ribbon that he gave me.

A week later

Well I regained most of my composer but I still thought about Ash. Sometimes I walk to his old house and stare at it remembering who used to live in there. But then reality kicks back in and I walk back to my house. I have to admit I have gone a bit emo lately and my dad is a bit cautions that I been not as open. But I'm pretty sure it will go away sooner or later.

On day I was walking to my class and bump into someone. We both fell down and I picked myself up. The person I bumped into was a girl probably the same age as me. She had blue hair and blue eyes. "Sorry, my name is May," I said helping her get up. "No I think it was my fault I should have been looking were I was going. My name is Dawn and I'm kind of lost," she said. "Are you new?"

"Ya, I moved here from Sinnoh."

"Well welcome to Hoenn Dawn. Well which class are you going to?"

"Mr. McGloglen."

"I have that teacher to well lets hurry or we're going to be late."

"Ok."

I just made a new friend let's see were this life of mine is going to lead me.

To be continued

* * *

It might have been short but its just the first chapter. Not to mention I have other things to do right now. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

well I updated sooner that I though enjoy

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

10 years later

"Wow this is so exiting May! This is the first time we been to Kanto. We got lucky that after that meeting we have to attend to we got the rest of the week off," Dawn said happily. I walked to her with all the bags. "It would be a bit better if you helped me with the bags Dawn. And don't forget that first comes work then parting," I told her. Dawn took her bags and called a cap out of the airport. "Ya I know but maybe we're lucky we might score our selves some hot guys." I sighed, I haven't dated anyone since Ash left so I was kind of looking forward to this trip. When my boss told me and Dawn need to get to Kanto I didn't hesitate to say yes. I don't know why but I never got over Ash. I was hoping that he still has his half of the ribbon. I made mine into a necklace that I rarely take off.

We got out the cab and went to into the hotel. It was nothing fancy but not one of those run down hotels either. We checked in and put our stuff into our room. "Hey May want to go shopping? The meeting is tomorrow and we got about 5 hours to kill."

"Sure. I want to see how big the Viridian mall is." This time we walked wanting to take in the view and smell of the city. Getting used to it you know getting comparable. As we entered the mall me eyes wondered. I saw all the stores and I felt a large smile come across myself. I remembered how much Ash hated shopping but before I got too lost in my thoughts Dawn pulled me to a clothing store. We wondered around looking at all the clothes that's when I literally crashed into some one. I fell to the ground the person who crashed into me helped me get up. When I looked at her I just stood there like a statue. "Sorry I was sort of in a hurry. Wait do I know you from somewhere," she asked. I looked at her and I said, "I don't know but you seem familiar. My name is May."

"May? Wait May! It's me Delia. Oh my god look how much you grown. What brings you here?"

I was shocked it was Ash's mom. She doesn't look any older than 30. "Well I have a business meeting and it's going to be my vacation after that. And man what's you secret you still look like when I last saw you." She laughed. "Oh it's just my skin and some other things. Why don't you come join me I was about to leave."

"Sure but can my friend Dawn come?"

"Why of course."

After a convincing dawn out of shopping we got into Delia's car and drove to Pallet Town. The town wasn't that big but it was very calm and peaceful. We stopped in front of a small 2 story house. When we got in Delia went into the kitchen and got us some tea. "Well Ash he doesn't live with me anymore but he visits every day after work to check up on me." There was a knock at the door. Delia stood up and answered the door. I was shock to see Ash He has grown a lot since we last saw each other. But that wasn't the thing that shocked me the most. The thing that shocked me the most was that he had his arm around an orange hair girl. "Welcome Ash and Misty. Come in I have some company." Ash and Misty sat down on the sofa across from ours. "Hi my name is Misty as you heard." Lucky for me Delia called her into the kitchen. It felt awkward I'm sitting across my ex- boyfriend that I haven't seen in about 10 years. "Hi my name is Ash."

I was kind of stumped when he introduced himself. Did he forget about me? Did he lose his half of the ribbon? I had to answer he was staring at me waiting. "Uh Ash do you remember me? It's me May from Petalburg city." I said with a bit of a worried tone in my voice. "He looked at me confused. "I think you thinking of someone else. But nice to meet you anyways May." That's when Delia came into the room with Misty. "Oh dear I forgot to mention this to you May. Ash lost his memories a week after we moved her. We were coming back home from grocery shopping when a drunk driver hit us. I made it out ok but ash got hit in the head pretty bad and the other driver died on impact." I broke down into tears. Dawn pulled me into a hug. "Mom why is she crying?"

"She was you girlfriend before we moved here."

I couldn't stand anymore of the conversation it was bringing back to many bad memories so I ran outside. I kept on running in till I stopped in front of a small pond. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I stayed on the edge of the pond in till it got dark. That's when I found my way back to Delia's house. "May where have you been? I was looking all over and I was worried sick," said Dawn. "Sorry I just couldn't stay here. Sorry."

"Well I should take you two to your hotel," said Delia grabbing her keys. "Ya we got to work tomorrow."

The next day

I swear that was the longest meeting I ever had. Dawn seemed more beat up that me she seemed like she wanted to kill who ever invented meetings. "Dawn now that we're off for the rest of the week want to go to that small beach in sown Pallet?" She sparked up. "Yes!"

After we got our swimsuits (mine is a red bikini while Dawn is a black one) we got a cab to take us to the beach. As we walked on to the beach we noticed that it was peaceful like the rest of the town. There were a few people there but not that many it till I spot Ash. He was sitting on a retractable chair reading a book under an umbrella. I don't know what made me do it but I walked up next to him. Hi ash. I know we didn't start out the good way it's just that well I haven't seen you in forever and well everything came to me all at once and I could take it." He put a bookmark in the book and set it down. "I understand but now that you hear can you tell me what I was like before I lost my memories?"

I smiled "Sure but one on condition you have to answer a question."

"Go for it."

"Do you have a half ribbon that looks like this," I asked him taking out my half. He didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes. Ya I have one just like that. So you were the one with the other half I thought I lost it or something. I have mine in a frame vacuumed sealed. I don't know why but I know that it is special to me." I felt real happy that he kept it but deep down inside I felt like that. What I'm feeling right now wouldn't last. I inched toward him face. And he did the same.

Ash's POV

I don't know what is compelling me to want to kiss her. But I know that she used to be my girlfriend and I think I'm like. I mean like her in the good way but I have a relationship with Misty. I inched closer to her. An invisible force made me get closer and closer in till we made contact. It felt amazing then I realized what I was doing. I pulled back. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. I got to go now," I said grabbing my things. I didn't look but my head started to hurt all of a sudden. When I got to my house I lay down all my things on the floor and grabbed my head. I felt the world spinning I closed my eyes. Then I saw something, I saw me looking at May. She had a huge smile on her face. She kissed me and made me chase her around her room. I felt myself chase after her laughing. I grabbed her and started tickling her making her giggle like crazy. Then we kissed but that's when I opened my eyes. I saw Misty next to me. "Thank goodness you woke up. I came here and you were on the floor out cold but you were laughing. It was kind of weird what were you dreaming about?"

I didn't know what to say so I told her," I think I'm getting my memories back."

To be continued

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I got bored and this story was stuck at the back of my mind sooo... enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

I sat on the beach fingers on my lips. 'What have I done? I'm not even sure that he loves me anymore. Especially with him dating that Misty girl," May thought to herself. Dawn came with two vanilla ice cream cones. "Hey what's wrong May?" She handed me one of the ice cream cones. I took it and started to lick it a bit. "Nothing, where did you get this ice cream from its good," I said licking the ice cream. "It sure doesn't seem like it. I saw you talking to Ash so what happened?"

_Dang, wait did she see me kiss Ash? Hope not,_ I though. "Um I uh you see I uh…," I stuttered. Dawn's phone rang. _Saved by the bell_, I let out a breath of relief. She hung up her phone. "Well that was our boss. He said that we have to go to join Drew and Harley for a meeting in Saffron City after our break is over," she said. "Okay. You want to go swim or go on that roller costar over there," I suggested trying keep off topic. She looked at the large winding piece of metal and she happily nodded with a big smile across her face.

Ash's POV

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and started to eat it. Misty quickly followed, she poured herself a glass of water and started sipping it. "Ash what did you gain back?" she seemed to be a bit nervous though. "I don't fell comparable talking about it."

"Tell me and tell me what triggered your memories to come back," she said getting more nervous with every word. I started to get a bit scared and nervous. "Um I ki… *sigh* I kissed I can't do this," I said lowering my head. "Who did you kiss," Misty yelled. I looked directly into her green eyes. "May."

"May! You mean that girl that we met at your mom's house? Well guess what buster I had it! This is the last time I want to see you! Take you stupid ring and leave!" Misty took of the ring I gave her when I proposed a few weeks ago and threw it to the ground. She turned around and went into our room. "Wait Misty I can explain," I grabbed her shoulder. She shook me off and slapped me square in the face. "No, no you can't explain. That's why I'm going to Cerulean to stay with my sisters. And if you dare try to follow me I will make sure you won't live to see tomorrow!" I backed away when she said that. I really don't know why she's mad but I guess what's done is done and we can't change that. She grabbed as many of my clothes and threw them out the window. "Wait! Why are you throwing my clothes out the window?" She ignored me and threw the rest of my clothes out the window. Then she dragged me out of the house and pushed me off the few steps that lead to the front door. I fell flat on my face. "I'm still not getting what's going on here." After not getting a response I grabbed all my clothes and put them in the trunk of my car.

I pulled out my phone and called my mom. "Mom it's me Ash. Misty just kicked me out of the house and the wedding is off. So can I stay with you till Misty leaves the house.(Oh I'm so sorry honey. Well I won't have any company and your room is still like you left it so sure.) Thanks Mom I don't know what I'll do with out you. (You are my only son Ash.) I know Mom I'll be at your house in five minutes, bye.(Okay, bye)," I hung up. I started my car and drove to my Mom's house.

A few minutes later

I knocked at my Mom's door. "Coming." I heard through the door. She opened the door and let me in. "So tell me what happened." We sat down on the couch across form each other. She poured me a cup of tea. "Well it started when I told her that I started to get some of my memories back." She blinked. "What! Your getting your memories back? This is great, no this isn't great this is more than that. You lost your memories for about ten years. Now tell me Ash what triggered for them to come back?" I took a deep breath hoping that she won't flip out on me. "Well you see I was at the beach relaxing when May came along. I really don't know what happened but I ended up kissing her. Then when I went to my house a got a flash of my old memory. After that Misty came and started to ask me what I saw. I told her that I kissed May and she got mad at me. She kicked me out of after she said that the wedding is off and that she's going to Cerulean to stay with her sisters. I don't know what to do at the moment," I explain to her. "I know that your confused but you got to listen to your heart to know what to do next. In fact when you father died I didn't know what to do. I knew that if we stayed in Petalburg well fall to poverty but luckily the company that I worked for gave me a job transfer and a raise. To be honest I told them that I had to think about it considering that you were in a very strong relationship with May."

"Mom how was my relationship with May before I lost my memories?" She put a finger on her chin and started to think. "Well let me see. You two were pretty much the dream couple that everyone wants there relationship to be. Don't know that much about what you two do during your dates and what not mostly because I don't spy on you guys. But there was one guy who tried to get May to break up with you. I believe his name is Drew, maybe but I do remember that he was a bit of a player."

"If he was after May's heart back then that means there's a chance that she's in a relationship with him or even married," I said. "Now listen here mister there's also a chance that's she's not in a relationship or married and that means you still have a chance with her." I stood up. "Your right but first I need to talk to her and get my clothes out of my car." She stood up and smiled. "Alright you go do that. But I'm actually took Misty's break up much lighter than I thought."

"Ya your right I don't even miss her," I said opening the front door.

May's POV

"Man that was fun," I said to Dawn as we got of the roller coaster. "I just can't believe that I got a guy's number standing in line," she said looking at the piece of paper with the series of numbers. "Ya you got lucky. So now what." She shrugged her shoulders. My stomach started to growl. "How about lunch," I suggested. "That will be a great idea if we had our wallets. Which we left at the hotel." My stomach started to growl more knowing that we don't have any money on us. "Great we're broke and at the moment I can eat an entire cow," I said rubbing my stomach. "Wait, then how did we get here?" My stomach grumbled remembering the bit of cash we spent for the cab to get here. "I had a bit of cash with me but we spend it on the cab to get here." We both sighed. "Doesn't your old boyfriend live around here?" I nodded. "Maybe he can give us a rid to the hotel or give us lunch if we're lucky."

"Well I guess seeing since we don't have another choice besides walking." We got our bags and changed into some simple clothes. As we were walking through the quite town we noticed a house were the front yard had a small amount of clothes scattered across it. "Well that is a waste of clothes right May," said Dawn. "Ya who just throws out perfectly good clothes. I wonder what was going through that person's head."

"May do you even know were he lives," asked Dawn. "Nope but I know were his mom lives." Dawn sweat dropped. "Are you sure that he's going to be there." I smiled at her. "His mom said that he checks on her everyday so he might be there."

"I'm going to have to trust you on this May. If he can't we're going to have walk and note going to be easy." I shrugged. "Ya but she can call him or she can take us herself. And if she cant, she will probably let us stay a night at her house," I said with confidence. Dawn gave up and just followed. As we neared Delia's house I saw Ash start to get something out of his car. "Is that Ash," said Dawn trying to see if it's him. "I think so let's go." We started to run to his car hoping that he isn't leaving. As we neared I started to call his name. He turned around and saw us getting closer. When we got near him I noticed that he had a ball of clothes in his hands. "Uh I May, hi Dawn. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we forgot our wallets at our hotel and we were already at the beach. When we wanted to leave we noticed that we didn't have any money and we we're starting to get hungry. So we were wondering if you can give us a ride to our hotel," said Dawn. "Sure but first do you guys want to have lunch?"

"Yes." my stomach growled again. Ash chuckled a bit before his stomach growled as well. "Ha ha well I guess I'm starting to get hungry as well." We walked into Delia's house and smelled tea in the air. Delia walked in form the kitchen. "Ash that was faster than I thought," she said. "No, I saw them walk over here. They forgot there wallets at there hotel."

"What do you mean "Sooner than you thought"," I said. "Oh nothing. Well you guys can stay for lunch. It will be my treat and not to mention Ash want to talk to you May." I looked at Ash, he nodded. "Well, alright but what about." He looked at me and said," About what happened at the beach, my memories, what happened a few minutes after I left the beach, and some other things." I gulped. "What happened at the beach may?"

"Me and Ash kissed." my head fell when I said it. I half expected Dawn to over react but she put an arm around my shoulder. "Don't get so down. Didn't you say that you still like Ash?" Ash and Delia looked at me which started to make me feel pressured. I looked up to see them look at me. "Well um yah, I mean yes, yes I do." I half expected to see Misty enter or Ash leave but instead Ash came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "May we have a lot to talk about. How about we talk in my old room?"

"Sure," I said nervously.

* * *

Me: Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry for the long wait peoplz. I did n't have my laptop for a while then my internet got disconnected and that made me sad :( Well hope you guyz injoy this chapter

* * *

"Well how should we start this," I asked Ash. "I honestly don't know." There was an akward silence that lasted a few minutes. "Well, um how about what happened at the beach," he suggested. "Right about that. I'm sorry it's just that I haven't seen you in forever and I just could control myself. You see when you lived in Petalburg we did all sorts of things. I guess that seeing you on the beach just reminded me when we were younger."

"It's okay, I understand. Stuff like this happens all the time. I just never thought it would happen to me," he said walking towards the room's window. " Hey Ash? You said that you're getting your memories back right?" He nodded looking at a few kid playing a game of Baseball. I sat down on his bed. "What did you get back. Just being courious."

"Well it was about you and me. We were in your room and you made me chase you around the room. Then I grabbed you and started tickling you. After that I woke up to see Misty." I streached my body and relaxed myself on my bed. "So what happend to you after that?"

"I told Misty that I started to get my memories back. She asked me what caused me to get them back. It took me but I told her." He took in a long breath and continued. " She over reacted like always but this time she... she took off the wedding ring I got her a few days ago and threw it to the floor like nothing." I quickly got up. "Wait you were going to marry her!"

"Yup, I proposed last Tuesday. We were going to tell everyone tommorow but she broke it off" I could see tears falling off his face. I didn't know what to do. Here is the guy I love going to marry someone he apparently loved. Crying because of something I did. "Don't blame yourself May. We did have a rough relationship. She just couldn't handle it anymore I guess."

"But she wouldn't have broke it off if it weren't for me. If I never came by you would have married her, have kids, and have a happy life with her." He wiped the tears from his face and looked at me in the eyes. "No if you never came I would have never known about my childhood and I would have never known about you. My mom tried to tell me but I couldn't remember anything and it just didn't wrap around my head." I could see that he was tell me the truth. I turned back around to the bed and sat on it again. "True you did have really dense head. But what kind of history did you guys have?"

"Well we meet on the first day of school. She was the first friend I had here. After a while she told me that she liked me and I told her I did has well. After that we went started to date and everything became really bumby. We had and argument every week, it was got pretty bad a few times, we even broke up twice. But we got back together a few day later. Urgh, there was that time that she cheated on me with one of my friends!"

"Ash! May! Time to eat!" Both our stomachs growled loudly. "Ha ha, I guess that even with all this talk made us even more hungry." Ash calmed down and laughed with me. "Your right. Thanks May for listening to me. It's good to let to talk to someone everyonce and awhile. Oh, and can you keep the Misty and me getting married thing a secret?" I smiled. "Don't worry it's never going to get out of these lips." He smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks again. Now how about we go eat some lunch?" I smiled. " Race you down!" And with that we started to race down to the kitchen.

Ash won by a centimeter. "You just got lucky that you got in front of me on the stairs." I looked up Dawn was sitting down on the table waiting for us. "So what did you guys talk about," Dawn asked me as I sat down next to her. "Stuff, now lets eat I'm starving."

"Come on tell me," she whispered because Delia was passing out the food. "No, I promised to not tell anyone," I whispered back. I heard her grumble a few things but I ignored it.

After we ate Ash affored to take us to the hotel we were staying at. We both said sure and got in the car. On the way Ash broke the dead silence in the car. "Tommorow is my friend Tracy's birthday and I'm allowed to bring a few people. I was wondering if you girls wanted to come." I looked at Dawn she started to smile at the thought of a party. "Were's it at," I asked. "It's in one of those arcade type places with indoor minigolf, lazertage, bowling, you know stuff like that." Dawn's smille got bigger and I wasn't likeing it. "We would love to go Ash. Are there going to be any kids?"

"No, it's an all adult place mostly because they have a bar and very violent and graphical video games." Dawn's smile couldn't get any bigger and the look in her eyes made me want to get out of the car. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." She looked at me with an evil smile. "Well we're here you two..." I was out the door and into the hotel before he could finish the sentence. I got inside the room and closed the door. _Great Dawn is going to do something I can just feel it._ I gulped and realized that I had my swim suit on the entire time. That made me feel dumb. I grabbed a few clothes from my briefcase and hit the shower.

When I came out Dawn was sitting on the other bed listinging to music on her laptop. She looked at me and took off one of the earplugs from her ear. "You were in there an awfully long time. What were you thinking about?" Great not again. "Nothing, what time is it?"

" About five o' clock. Now my turn to take a shower. The sea water is starting to get to my hair." I layed down to think off what happened the past few hours. I took out my half ribbon from my purse. I can't take it swimming it get the ribbon part all messed up. "Only if he could remember everything. Only if..." I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

That night Ash's POV

"Come on Ash, please," May whined as we walked pass a candy shop at the mall. "Well alright fine just don't get to many." She let out a big smile that I fell in love with. "Yay!" She ran into the store grabbed a empty candy bag and started to pick out her favorite candy. As she did that I walked up to the cashier. He was an old man and he smiled at me. "She must be a special girl," he said. "What do you mean?" He pointed at her as she grabbed some expensive chocolate. He started to laugh. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house you two remind me of me and my wife when we were young and in love."

"Really?"

"Yes, to bad my wife couldn't see this."

"Why can't she?

"She passed away a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Eh, forget about it. I just like seeing you two. Hope you two have a wonderful future."

"Thank you Mister..."

"The name is Orlando. Now go and embrace her," he said pushing me towards May. "Okay, my name is Ash and thanks again," I said going to May. He smiled and sat down on a rocking chair behind the counter. "Hey May it was on the house now lets go or your dad is going to be all over me."

"Really?" I nodded. "Thank you Mister," she said to Orlando. "Have a nice day you two."

* * *

I woke up with a bad headache. I checked the time. _Two in the morning? Man I need to get a glass of water_. _But that dream was it really a dream? No, it felt to real to be a dream._

* * *

Me: Well sorry again for the wait. Please review. Oh and sorry if its to short and there's grammer/spelling mistakes. I'm kind of rusty.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Me I am not dead I just didn't have a internet connection since June of 2011 so there. Well I am back an hopefully better than ever. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Hmm, was that really an old memory? Oh well, I'll ask May later," I said laying back down on my bed. I look out the window seeing the soft glow of the moonlight through my window. As tried to get back to sleep, I heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to wake up Mom I quietly walked through the darkness the the front door. I opened the door to see that it was Gary. "Sup Ash. Sorry that I woke you up but it's important."

"No its not a problem I was awake anyways. So what's the problem?"

"Well you see there's this date I have with this one girl..." I stopped him right there since I knew what he was going to ask me. "Woa, woa,woa. No this again. No not after what happened with that cheerleader you dated. Misty was about to kill the heck out of me when she saw that it turned into a double date."

"Come on it wasn't that bad you had to admit it went pretty good untill your girlfriend showed up," said Gary smilling at the old high school memories. "Okay, okay, it did go pretty well that I admit but that was because you planed it. And you never told me so I was the dead fish that was bait for that other cheerleader that she brought. But, I am NOT going to do that again,"I closing the door behind me."Come on what will be the worst Misty could do to you? Break up with you? Ha ha ha, trust me Ash. I known you for a 10 years now and Misty longer she wouldn't do such a thing and if she did catch you I'll take full blame this time."

"Here's the thing Gary. Misty broke up with me earlier today," I told him as I sat down on a rocking chair. "What! I mean that's more reason for you to come with me." I stood up and looked away from him. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet Gary. I'm just not sure. I think it's a bit early for me to get back into the dating game." He put a hand o my shoulder. "I understand, I'll find someone else to go with me then. Haven't seen Tracey in a while I'll go visit him tommorow morning. If you change your mind you got my number. Smell ya later Ash," he said as he got off the porch and into his car. As he drove away I stared to think about everything that had happened today... Well yesterday. Everything from the kiss to the break up. I sat back down on the chair and looked up at the sky. I almost fell asleep right there but a small stray puppy appeared in the middle of the street. It seemed lost and alone. I stared at it for a bit and heard a car in the distance. I got up and ran up to grab the puppy. It got scared and tried to run but I got a hold of it in time. The car passed by us rather quickly.

I brought it into the house and gave it something to eat. It ate like it was its last meal. "Slow that there boy there's plenty for seconds." It finished, yawned, and curled up into a small ball falling asleep. I picked it up not knowing if it was a boy or girl yet. I carried him or her to my room and put him or her on top of a few spare blankets that I found. Sitting next to it I got a better look. It appeared to be a golden retriever, its golden fur durty from being on the streets but glistering in the moonlight from my rooms window. "You and me are alot alike. We both have our life ahead of us but don't know what to do with them. Sigh, I guess that how life is..." I started to dooze off I desided to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up to my mom laughing. I went down stairs to see what was so funny and what I saw was a bit of akward scene for me. The puppy was trying help out with breakfast but ended up with a cloud of flower all over her face. "Oh, Ash where did you find this beautiful girl," she asked me picking her up. "I found her out side the house last night she was lost. So I decided to bring her inside for the night and she's a girl?"

"Well ya she... never mind you don't want to know about this stuff. Anyways can you give her a bath I'm afraid she might have fleas." She handed her to me and started to work on breakfast. "Okay but one question."

"Ya, what is it."

"Can we keep her?"

"Ash I think your old enough for that descision."I nodded and took her to the bathroom. "Alright girl it time for a bath." She stared at me with her head turned. "Don't worry it's going to feel a bit weird but once we're done your going to feel like a new puppy." I said putting her in the tub. She barked as she felt the water touch her body. I grabbed a cup from the kitchen to rinse her with water. She turned around and tried to bite the cup. She stopped after a couple more tries. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to clean her fur which she found soothing. As I took her out to try her she shook the water off her body and proceded to leave the bathroom. I stopped her and dried the rest of her with my towl makeing her fur poof up a bit. I grabbed a brush from the bathroom cabinet and brushed her fur. She liked that and started to lick my face. "That tickles! Tell you what how about I take you to the pet store and get you a leash. To take you around Viridian but first we have to go to the pound to get you apdopted. How does that sound?"

She barked with exitment and ran to the front door. After I got ready we got in my car and headed to the Pallet town pound. Along the way I spotted my slowly walking towards the city. I decided to pull up. "Where you going May," I asked her as I rolled down my window. "No where, just talking a walk. Is that a puppy in the back?"

"Ya I found her yesterday and decided to keep her."

"Oh, my gosh it so cute! What's it's name?"

"She doesn't have one yet still thinking about that."

"So where you going with her?"

"The pound to apdopt her. Want to come?"

"Sure," she said after a bit. She sat in the seat next to me with my future dog in her lap. We were completly silent untill we got there when I broke the silence. "May what are you doing here in Kanto in the first place? I know it's a dumb question but I was just courious."

"Me and Dawn had a big meeting in Viridian and my boss gave us the week off. I'll be leaving Sunday."

"Oh," I said with a bit of sadness in my voice. Knowing it's Tuesday and Sunday will come by fast. "Oh yeah, May I been meaning to ask you. Did we ever go into a candy shop in the past. With someone named Orlando running the shop?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it we did. It was when we first started dating. Wow, it was a really long time ago. Did you remember that or something?"

"Ya last night."

"Yes may I help you?" The lady in the front said looking up from the computer next to her. I didn't even notice us going into the building. "Huh? Oh, I would like to apdopt this puppy here. I found her out on the street and decided to take her in with me."

"Alright then all then here's some papers for you and bringing them back to me along with the money and you'll be set."

"How much will it be?"

"$15, it will be used for the other animals."

"Oh, okay then," I said sitting next to May. She was sitting with a kid with a Pikachu plush toy and a gameboy. As I was filling out the paper work I couldn't help but jet into May's conversation with the little boy.

"So he is your boyfriend," he said innocently. "For the last time kid, he is **not **my boyfriend! He's just a old friend that I happens to be a boy. Any thing wrong with that?"

"No, but I see how you look at him. Die already!"

"What are you talking about you had your eyes on that game this entire time."

"Yes that may be true but I know how to multitask really well. I saw that you were making those googling eyes at stop your puppy before she tears the head off my Pikachu," he said pointing at my puppy who was licking the Pickachu's head. "Huh? Oh, sure but that is not true," she said seperating her from the plush toy.

I sat there looking at the only box that wasn't filled in left. _Her name think of a name._ I look at her she was trying to get out of May's lap to get to the Pickachu toy. I looked at the paper and back at the puppy who broke free and quickly snatched the toy from the boy again. _That'sit!_ I quickly wrote it down whent up to the front desk. I handed the paper work and the money to the lady at the front desk. She typed in a few things and said, "Alright your all set. Have a nice day with your new puppy."

"May, Pickachu, come on lets go," I said with a large smile on my face. They both looked at me . "What do I have something on my face?" Pikachu walked over to me and barked at the boy. "Oh, nothing. Who's Pikachu?"

"My new dog that who."

"Oh." She grabbed her things and headed towards the door. The boy turned off his gameboy walk wolked towards me. "She's a keeper Ash. I hope the best for you two." I blinked. He disapeared, with the pikachu doll left where he was standing. "That was strange right Pikachu?" She looked at me like as if I was crazy. I picked up the doll and head out the building. I got in the car. Pickachu hopped in the back seat. "Ash can you drop me off at my hotel. Dawn called she needs me to go shopping with her."

"Sure I was going to Virdian anyways." I turned on the car and drove dowards the city. "You know that kid back at the pound gives me the creeps" May taking the toy from Pikachu. "What do you mean?" My voice a bit shaky remembering the boy. "I don't know but something about him gives me the creeps. And his eyes, I don't know they just seem... dead." The word echoed in my head. _Dead_. "I'm sure it was nothing. Probably about what you guys were talking about."

"Wait, your heard that!" Her face getting redder than a tomato. "Not much, but you did let him get to you head a bit."

"No I didn't! He's just crazy little kid that doesn't know what he's talking about!" She crossed her arm and looked away. "I don't know he seemed pretty smart to me." She didn't answer. I sighed and continued to drive.

On my way back I saw Misty putting bags in a car. I didn't bother to stop. I know she would still be mad at me and I didn't want an episode to happen. It was around 16:30 when I got back to my mom's. "Mom I'm home."

"Oh, Ash you should go out and have some fun."

"Huh?" She turned on the TV and the Blu-ray player I got her for her birthday. "Tonight is girls night out and we're going to watch a few romance movies here." I thought about it. _Stay here and watch movies I don't under stand or go out?_ "I'll go out but who's going to take care of Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?"

"My new puppy." She gave a sielent "Oh". "Don't worry she can hang out with us. She is a girl right?"

"Ya,but..." She cut me off pushing me towards the stairs. "Then go make a few calls and see what you can do." She let me go and went towards the kitchen with Pikachu. "Fine." I went up to my room and called Gary. After three rings he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Gary. Is it to late to accept that offer?"

"No, actually I was going to call you to see if you changed your mind. You see Tracy turned me down because he said that he was going to help a friend that hit a rough patch."

"Oh, well were are we going anyways?"

"That resturant that you wanted to go since you got here."

"The one by the mall and music store?"

"Ya that one."

"Who are the girls we're going with by the way?"

"Are we curious now? Ha ha, we're going with to ladies named Dawn and May."

"What!"

"Ya do you know them?'

"Know them I... never mind I'll meet you at the restraunt in an hour." I hung up before he could answer back. "Oh, snap this is going to be a long night," I said laying on my bed.

* * *

Me: Sorry for any incovenience but stuff happens. I promise that I'll update more often and stuff so ya. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has caught up to me for a while so yea. Enjoy!

* * *

I was waiting here wih Dawn and Gary for his friend to come. I didn't wan't to do this but I owe Dawn for a few things in college and high school. "So who is this "friend" of your's Gary," I asked. "You'll see." he snickered. Honestly I don't see what Dawn sees in this guy but I'm not about to ruin her fun. Another minute passed and I see Ash's car park next to Gary's. Ash came out dressed a bit casusually. A blue t shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a dark grey jacket unzipped a bit to show his shirt.

"Sorry I'm late. I got cought up in traffic but that's not important. Shall we go in?" I nodded silently following the group. I felt weird inside not having gone on a single date in ten years. Much less with my ex. I sighed as the waiter took us to a table next to the window. The restruant was pretty modern nothing fancy, really. "Welcome! My name is Tosh I'm going to be your waiter today. What will you like to drink today."

After ordering our drinks me and Ash went into a deep sielence as the laughter of Dawn and Gary laughed at there jokes and stories. As the drinks came and ordering our food nothing changed. At least that what I thought was going to happen untill Dawn pulled me into their conversation. As we talked about old high school and collage stories I just couldn't help myself to see Ash swirl his straw around his drink. I smiled at the two wondering how it will be if me and Ash got back together. Well it might be complicated at the moment but still I can dream can't I? I mean look at him those dark gorgeous eyes, that dark raven hair of his, his... "Hello? Maaaaaaaayyy? Earth to May. There are little green aliens taking over your ship. You need to evacuate immediately," Dawn said breaking my train of thought.

"Huh, what?" Dawn giggled. "Foods here, time for you to do what your good at." She snickered. "What do you... Holy son of a fish cracker that's a lot of ramen. Well, at least your not the only one. Ash ordered quite a bit of food as well," Gary said pointing at Ash's mountain of food. I laughed a bit. Something never change I guess remembering Ash's appitite.

"Has he always been like this May," Dawn said thanking the waitor. "Ya ever since I met him. He hasn't changed that much really. He may be a bit less dense but overall the same person."

"Hey Ash, Remember back when you first came here? Misty was all over you," Gary said taking a bit out of his steak."Ya I remember it was the greatest memory. She would threaten me all the time. Looking back I have no idea why I even got in a relationship with her." He shrugged. "I remeber you said something about once in a life time deal. Well now that your done with her you can examine other beauties. Such as May or my lovely Dawn here."

"Oh, stop it your making me blush." I shook my head admiring how much fun Dawn is having with this. "Hey Ash, You haven't talked this entire time. Anything wrong? He gave me a quick glimes bfore going back to his food. "I-I just don't know anymore, May. This is going a bit fast for me. I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"I truthfully don't know. I have slowly getting some of my memories but I on't know if that's what I want any more." He sighed. "I guess what I'm tring to say is that..." I gently put my hands on his giving him a warm smile. "It's fine Ash. I understand things are a bit off and going by real quick. I'm still tring to catch up. The important thing is that we do this as friends. The past is behind us, right?" He nodded, looking me in the eye. My face got hot. "We-Well like my Dad told me when I entered collage. The past is now behind us and all we can do now is look foward to is the future."

"Your right, thanks May." I laughed nervously. "No problem, now can we eat I still haven't eaten any of my Ramen."

"How about a race to see who can eat faster." His eyes full of playfullness and determination. "I have gotten faster at eating you know. I could prove to be a callange. If your sure, Ready set GO!" Saying the last part really fast before chowing down in my bowl. "Hey that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," I said briefly between bits.

"YES!" I swung my arm up in victory. Then I heard something hit the floor. "Oh, snap Dawn are you okay?" My voice in shock. "You hit her on her head pretty hard May but I'm pretty sure that she'll be fine. Tell you what I'll take her to my house to let her rest up while you to proceed with the night."

"I don't know Gary. I'm pretty sure May wouldn't want to have go and do stuff knowing that she knocked Dawn out." People gathered around us in a circle questioning what happned. It started getting hot, sweaty and closterfobic. The world started to spin before me as if time was slowing down. Everything was starting to become smallerand dark. I nearly dropped on the floor luckly Ash caught me before that. He took me outside to get some fresh air. "Thanks I proabably would have fainted in there."

"No problem that's what friends are for right?"

"Man the manager here is nice. He said that it everything is fine and that we can come back anytime as long as we don't cause another camotion like this again," Gary said walking out of the restrant. Ash let out a deep sigh, looking up to the stary night. "I was sure we were going to get in trouble or something worse. I guess I'm thinking of worse case scenarios right now, hehe." He scratched his head giving out a chuckle bu tI saw through it and knew it was just a dead laugh. "We should probably head back I suddenly fell tired after what happened there." I gave out a yawn while streaching out a arm.

"Ya your probably right. Hey May why don't you let Ash take you to the hotel. I'll take Dawn to my house. My Dad is a docter and will probably know what to do."

"Uh, I don't know. How do I know that you won't do anything suspicious when I'm not around."

" Trust me, I wouldn't do anything like that for the life of me. I can swear anything to it."

"Fine, fine, just don't do anything funny and I won't have a reason to kill you." I glared at him for a good minute. " Alright Ash let's go." I grabbed him and headed towards his car.

Along the way to the hotel was extremly quiet up untill we heard one of the front tires blow out. "Fish crackers! I guess I have to call my mom to bring the spare back in the house." Ash carefully parked the car to the side of a park. "Wait here." He got out of the car to see the tire to confirm he needed a new tire. He shook his head and pulled out his phone to call his mom. I got out of the car once he was done talking. "So what did she say?"

"She'll be here in about thirty minutes. Untill then we're stuck here I guess." He sat down on the curve. "Why sit there when there's a park bench there." I pointed to a dark bench infront of a small water fountain. "Fine."

We sat down and looked the the water that glistened in the moon's bright glow in the dark night. "This remined me of the park where you confessed to me."

"Really? How did it go?"

"It was the greatest day of my life up at that point. It was such a beautiful night like right now. You were very hesitant and nervous saying I love you to me. So was I but I didn't say anything. I was in complete shock when you finally got it out. I started to cry and I kissed you with out even getting a word out. When we broke apart I said "I love you" back."

He looked up at the moon, full as it could be that night. It reminded me of that day. "I wish I could remeber it May. It sounds like it was a very important day of my life."

I layed my head on his shoulder eye lids felling heavy. I felt his hand brush my hair gently as the cool breeze blew into nothingness. It was just him and I. No one else on the planet or even the universe for that matter. Nothing else mattered to me. Not the flat tire, not my job, not Misty, not even Dawn bothered me at that point. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled.

I moved my head slowly. Surprisingly he did the same and before I knew it we were in a passionate kiss on this park bench. On a night just like my first kiss with him. I deepened the kiss. I slipped my tounge inside and let our tounge dance and intertwine as our bodies huged wanting more of the kiss. We broke apart. I looked in his eyes once again and a soft. "I love you Ash." Came out before I kissed him again.

"Ahem, I know this is kind of rude and all but you two shouldn't be doing that in a public park." We immediatly broke a part to see Delia standing there with here hands to her hips. "Oh well let's just get the tire fixed and go home I'm sleepy." We both nodded and headed towards the car without an other word spoken.

* * *

Me: Once summer starts up again I promise to update more often untill then it will be a bit slow. And don't forget to Review for any feedback and any help with my grammer and spelling. It will really help a lot. Please and thank you.


End file.
